Darambia
'Darambia '(ダランビア - Darambia) is the first of the monsters created by Gransphere and is also the first enemies that Ultraman Dyna fought. The original Darambia later became Neo Darambia (ネオダランビア - Neo Darambia). Subtitle (Darambia): Morphed Beast (合成獣 - Gōsei-jū) Subtitle (Neo Darambia): Super Morphed Beast ''(超合成獣 - ''Chao 'Gōsei-jū) Ultraman Dyna Darambia Powers/Abilities *Barrier: Darambia is constantly surrounded by a barrier that protects him from all attacks *Energy Beam: Darambia can fire a yellow stream of energy from his mouth. Weakness Darambia's underside is not protected by his barrier and is vulnerable to attack. History Darambia was created when the Spheres began to hail an assault on the TPC Mars Base. Darambia was their main power source and appeared to destroy many wearhouses. Super GUTS came to the scene and opened fire on the abomination, but Darambia's barrier shielded all the attacks. Darambia then successfully downed the GUTS Eagle Alpha and stunned the co-pilot Kouda into making him unconcious. SGUTS' newbie Asuka then fired upon Darambia's weakness: his underside. Darambia raged and shot a energy beam at Asuka, missing but flinging the poor fellow over a ridge. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and blasted Darambia into pieces. Neo Darambia Powers/Abilities *Energy Beam: Neo Darambia can fire a enchanced energy beam from his mouth. *Barrier: Like his original form, Neo Darambia has a barrier that shields him constantly. *Arm Fling: Neo Darambia can fling his arm like a chain to wrap around an opponent. **Electrocute: Neo Darambia can electrocute captured opponents. History Neo Darambia was a creation of the pieces of the original Darambia. Quickly appearing after Ultraman Dyna killed Darambia, it and Dyna fought evenly until it caught Dyna with its arm and began to electrocute and attack him with his energy beam. However, Dyna quickly shook it off and attacked Neo Darambia with his Hand Cutter. But Neo Darambia's barrier quickly jammed the attack. Dyna then destroyed the barrier with his Flash Cycler and right before the barrier reappeared, Dyna unleashed his Solgent Ray and destroyed Neo Darambia easily. Neo Darambia II Powers/Abilities *Barrier: Like the previous Darambia's before it, Neo Darambia II has a signature barrier surrounding it. *Bulldoze: Neo Darambia II can bulldoze (ram and flip over) its opponents by lying on its stomach and "driving" forward. History Appearing quickly after Asuka shot down the Sphere that was chasing him, Neo Darambia II appeared and downed Asuka's GUTS Eagle Alpha Superior. Ultraman Dyna then appeared and the two began to battle. Dyna put his Flash Cycler to play but was neglected by the beast. The beast then charged towards the giant and bulldozed him. Dyna got back up and completely destroyed the barrier with his Solgent Ray. After that, another Solgent Ray followed and destroyed Neo Darambia II. *The difference between the original and Neo Darambia II is that ND II is black, while the original ND is light brown. Gallery Neo Darambia II.jpg|Neo Darambia II Neo Darambia.jpg|Neo Darambia Darambia.jpg|Darambia Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Templates